Currently, audio/video network systems for distributing satellite broadcast services are installed in single family homes, commercial establishments, multiple family units, and a variety of other locations. These network systems typically include a satellite antenna, which is mounted in a location so it can receive transmitted signals. The antenna is connected to a receiver, which in turn is connected to an associated television. Thus, the audio/video information that is received at the satellite antenna is processed by the receiver and is then displayed on the associated television.
Presently, if a user wants to receive satellite broadcast services at multiple televisions, such as at different televisions in a bar or restaurant or in different rooms of a single family home, each television must have its own receiver. Each receiver has located therein the necessary hardware and software for programming signals received by the satellite antenna and transmitting them to an associated television for display. Each receiver also has all the necessary system resources and applications stored therein. This system configuration is relatively expensive to install and maintain.
Initially, a system with this configuration is relatively expensive to install because, if a user has multiple receivers installed to receive satellite broadcast services at multiple televisions, each receiver must be directly connected to the satellite antenna, such as by a coaxial cable. In addition to the installation costs of running cables from the satellite antenna to multiple locations in a house, the cables are typically exposed or visible and multiple cables running from a single source to multiple rooms in a single location can be relatively unattractive.
Further, because each television needs its own receiver, utilizing the system at multiple sites in a single location can be expensive. This is primarily due to the fact that each receiver must be equipped with all the necessary hardware and software components to provide a user with all the desired services. This feature must be provided regardless of whether that home or commercial establishment has other receivers and regardless of the number of receivers employed at that location. Moreover, if new services are available that a user desires, each receiver must be replaced or otherwise updated or modified in order for the user to receive these new services. Obviously, this can significantly increase the cost of operating and maintaining the system. Additionally, as a user adds more televisions where they desire service, the cost will also increase, due to the necessity of purchasing additional receivers.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an audio/video network for distributing satellite broadcast services to multiple televisions at a single location that is relatively easy to install and is relatively inexpensive to operate and maintain.